nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a supporting character in Frozen. He is the personal bodyguard of Elsa the Snow Queen. Background Development Characterization Originally, there were going to be more than one snowman similar to Marshmallow, with Olaf being the first member of this snowman army, but was rejected by Elsa because he wasn't threatening enough, very much like how one's first attempt at cooking food often tends to end in disaster but later attempts become more and more successful. However, these snowmen were ultimately proven to be too successful, that they ultimately go out of control and start going on a rampage and purposely attacking anyone in their path, something Elsa was against. Though the concept was kept so at least one Snowman Guard would be in the film, Marshmallow taking that role. Personality Just as Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona, Marshmallow appears to represent Elsa's powerful desire to be left alone. Because of this, he is extremely aggressive and territorial to intruders or others who try to enter the castle except Elsa, whom he was made to protect. He is incredibly devoted to her and this role, and continued this even when he was injured. However in the end of the film, when returning to the ice castle, he is shown smiling and letting out a happy sigh after placing Elsa's old tiara on his head. This possibly hints that while he represents her desire to be alone, he could also contain aspects of her childishness. And despite being a highly competent minion for the most part, Marshmallow still has some bumbling edges as seen when chasing Kristoff and Anna, who was able to outsmart the snow beast, having him smacked by a tree. Physical appearance Marshmallow is a hulking behemoth of a snow man, who's joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, like Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles, his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads. When angered it is shown his eye sockets light up, and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jaw line. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening. Powers and abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. Instead, Marshmallow has to fight with brute force strength. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing one or two opponents, his strength can give him the upper hand. However, he has difficulty taking on large groups of people at one time, due to their strength in numbers and his lack of agility. And like Elsa, his abilities are controlled by his emotion. When peaceful, Marshmallow's appearance is smooth and warm, much like Olaf, though still hulking due to his size, but when angered, the spikes and shards are unleashed, and the more his fury, the more deadly ice shards consume his body, making him all the more dangerous and powerful. Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Neutral